Lendemain de beuverie
by Kochino
Summary: Le bretteur et le cuistot se réveillent tous deux dans le même lit et se questionnent sur la malédiction qui s'est abattue sur eux. (Résumé fait à l'arrache avec des mots inapropriés :3)


**Voici mon premier OS, jm'e suis bien marrée en l'écrivant et j'éspère sincérement que dans votre fort intérieur de jeunes poulets des Îles du sud de la Sibérie orientale, vous aussi vous apprécierez! :D**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, un dieu vénéré par la moitié de la terre :3**

**Raiting: K+  
Ayant un esprit YAOI, je ne sais pas vraiment comment le juger, au cas ou dites le moi et je me baisserais à la hauteur de vos pieds de gonzesse en furie. **

**Maintenant je vous laisse avec cet OS de cactus et de nouille trop cuite (c'est le surnom de Sanji pour moi! :D) afin de rêver de petites fleurs bleues à points jaune (bien qu'il n'y ai aucun rapport rationnel!)**

**Bon lecture! :D**

* * *

Lendemain de beuverie  


P.D.V Zoro :

C'est bizarre l'atmosphère de ce matin est différente et la luminosité aussi. D'ailleurs je suis couché sur un matelas et non sur le pont. Non vraiment il y a quelque chose qui cloche... J'ouvre un œil rien que pour voir ce qui ne vas pas.  
Effectivement j'avais juste, je suis dans une chambre sur un lit qui ma l'air très confortable. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on m'impose une torture pareil? Vraiment les gens n'ont pas de cœur, je suis dégoûté!  
Par contre il y a quelque chose de vraiment pas très confortable c'est l'odeur, ça pue c'est immonde! Ça sent un peu le merlan pas cuit, non en fait c'est pas du tout ça, c'est plutôt comme une odeur de...vieux mégots?! Tout à coup je me sens très paniqué, pas lui! C'est quand même pas sa chambre?! Je tourne lentement la tête...pitié pas lui ça serait malsain...  
Hhh…gg...mes doutes sont rompus, ce que je redoutais le plus était vraiment réel! Je saute du lit trombe et me cogne contre une armoire, je n'arrive pas à retenir la vague d'insultes de clodo bourré sortir de ma bouche. Et bordel qu'est ce que je fous a moitié à poil dans la chambre de mon pire ennemi.  
Le sourcil enroulé a l'air de se réveiller! NON PAS ÇA! Où sont mes vêtements et mes sabres chéris?! J'ouvre mieux les yeux et je découvre avec horreur qu'ils sont dispersés dans la chambre entière mélangés avec les habits du cuistot. D'ailleurs celui-ci se retourne dans son lit laissant la couverture découvrir ses mollets poilus. J'essaye tant bien que mal de récupérer mes affaires qui sont un peu partout sur les armoires mais le sourcil enroulé ouvre les yeux avant que je puisse au moins me saisir de mon pantalon. Je me colle contre un mur et essaye de devenir invisible. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je me retrouve ici?! -'

* * *

P.D.V Sanji :

Je viens de faire un rêve des plus agréable accompagné de Nami-chérie, la journée s'annonce des meilleure avec une telle vision de charme. La lumière est parfaite et cette odeur de tabac est bien agréable, c'est à se réjouir de faire des pâtisseries pour les deux princesses habitant ce bateaux. Mais en parlant de ça j'ai un peu traîné je vais devoir me dépêcher pour rattraper mon retard. J'ouvre les yeux fixant le plafond d'un blanc immaculé, mais contrairement au plafond la chambre elle ne l'est pas du tout. Il y a un bordel pas possible incluant des habits, des chaussures et...des sabres?! C'est tout à coup que j'aperçois une algue tremblante comme une feuille dans un coin de la pièce. Bordel qu'est ce qu'il fout ici?!

- Marimo! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?! Et...en caleçon?

Le vert rougis tout en gardant son air mal à l'aise.

- En fait non ne m'explique rien je veux pas savoir... Prend tes cliques et tes claques et débarrasse le plancher en vitesse! Déclarai-je.

Zoro devint perplexe quand je me suis tourné pour attraper mon pantalon.

- San...Sanji...ton...ton bras!

- Raaah quoi encore? Je t'ai pas demandé de dégager en vitesse?

- BORDEL SALE CUISTOT REGARDE TON BRAS GAUCHE!

Je tourne la tête et tente de voir ce que le cactus essaye de me dire. Je devins blanc quand j'aperçûs un tatouage dessiné au feutre indélébile portant la phrase "I love Zoro".

- Zo...Zoro ton bras droit...il est pareil!

- Bordel, c'est quoi cette merde!?

Il s'empressa d'aller vers l'évier et de frotter activement son tatouage "I love Sanji".

- Ça veut pas partiiir!

On est tombé à genoux autant affolés l'un que l'autre à l'idée que les autres membres de l'équipage aperçoivent cette marque si malsaine.

- Bon! Dis-je en rassemblant les affaires du vert et en les lui plaquant contre son torse. Maintenant habille-toi et dégage!

- Ne me le dit pas deux fois! répliqua Zoro en enfilant son pantalon.

- Bon vent crétin! Annonçais-je en lui envoyant un pied au cul.

- Va crever enfoiré! répliqua Zoro d'un air contrarié.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici? Je ne me souviens de rien!  
Et d'ailleurs je suis sûr que Marimo s'est encore perdu!  
La porte s'ouvrit et on pu apercevoir un cactus apparaître.

- Pardon est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'indiquer la sortie?

- Dégage je te l'ai pas déjà dit assez de fois! Gueulai-je en le poussant violemment en dehors de la chambre et en lui claquant la porte au nez.

* * *

P.D.V Zoro :

Non mais vraiment ou est cette satanée sortie ça fait au moins 10 minutes que je tourne en rond. Heureusement j'aperçois Franky au bout du couloir qui sort de son atelier.

- Hé toi le bricoleur aide-moi à retrouver l'extérieur de ton fichu bateau!

Je suis enfin sortit de cet interminable labyrinthe et je me pose sur le pont pour faire ma sieste habituelle. Au loin j'entends le sourcil enroulé en train de servir le petit déjeuner à ses deux princesses et Brook fredonner une chanson. Rien n'a vraiment changé aux autres jours, alors qu'est ce qui à bien pu se produire hier soir pour que je me retrouve dans le lit du cuistot?  
Luffy déboule vers les autres.

- Aaaah j'ai bien dormi après cette nuit pleine d'alcool et de viande! C'était trop cool on se la refait?!

- Ouais on s'est bien marré d'ailleurs je n'avais encore jamais vu Zoro et Sanji si proches! Déclare Chopper de son adorable petite voix.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils avaient bu un verre de trop. annonce Robin en saisissant une tasse de thé.

- Ils sont délicieux tes gâteaux Sanji! déclare Ussop les yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment moi qui supporte tellement bien l'alcool ai-je pu finir saoul. Je me lève pour rejoindre les autres membres et goûter aux gâteaux de Sanji. C'est vrai qu'ils sont bons! Robin m'interromps dans mon deuxième service en déclarant:

- Zoro c'est un joli dessin que tu as sur ton bras droit!

Je vire directement au rouge et saisit le haut de mon bras droit. Je vois Sanji sursauter et se retourner pour s'allumer une cigarette, mais il fut vite dérangé par Ussop et Chopper qui lui sautèrent dessus réclamant encore des gâteaux. Ils firent vite de s'écraser au sol arrachant la chemise du blond. Le bras du cuistot est maintenant découvert à la vue de pouffa derrière sa main en nous dévisageant et imaginant la suite de notre beuverie.  
Le blond et moi on a commencé à virer au rouge tomate.

- Je vais préparer du café. Annonça Sanji en reboutonnant sa chemise.

- Je dois m'entraîner! Déclarais-je en attachant mon foulard sur mon bras droit.  
On se lança un dernier regard antipathique avant de repartir chacun de notre côté.

* * *

**NYAHAHAHA! (Cherchez pas, une crise de taréïsme! :D)**

**Si vous voulez je peux faire une suite! :D Mais si voulez seulement, sinon je ferme ma gueule et je vous laisse vivre votre vie de fourmi fuschia! (Ouais même l****es mecs!)**

**Laissez vos avis sur ce truc contenant des mots assemblés!**

**Au revoir ._.**


End file.
